


on your knees (or every side needs a spy)

by Melzzzy



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, canon compliant (I think), do cuffs even count as bondage, dubcon but really everything is consensual, established relationship kinda, except what is canon here anyway, four is needy, insurgent timeline, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melzzzy/pseuds/Melzzzy
Summary: He pulls away and smirks at the sight of Four leaning after him to catch his lips again. He tightens the grip on the boy's jaw and pushes him back."On your knees now, Tobias," he says his real name slowly, syllable after syllable, knowing well how it affects the boy.He knows it's stupid, knows that despite what Jeanine said she's most likely still monitoring everything that's going on in this room, but he doesn't care. Not right now, when the second the boy's name leaves his lips he drops down hitting his knees on the metal floor.
Relationships: Eric/Four | Tobias Eaton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	on your knees (or every side needs a spy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English and it is my second language so don't judge too hard. Any mistakes noted are appreciated. Let me know if I should add some other tags, as I'm new to the Archive as well.
> 
> I've been rereading Divergent and noticed how bossy Eric always is so this happened.
> 
> I tried to write dom/sub undertones but i'm not sure if I was any good at it. Please, let me know what you in the comments.
> 
> Chronologically this happens sometime in the middle of the second part, I think... I'm in the middle of rereading Insurgent and i have a vague memory of what was actually in the film. For the purposes of the plot let's say it's after Tris and Four leave Candor and the simulation implants (or whatever they are called) incident. Imagine that instead of Tris it's Four who goes to the Erudite compound. Also for the purposes of my little heart and sanity I refuse to acknowledge Eric's death whether in the movie or in the book (although the movie did it better). It's up to you to imagine how the hell Eric got out of Candor cause my imagination didn't go that far.

He walks into the room to find Four, his feet and torso tied to a chair, hands cuffed behind the back. He has a black eye, a bruise on his jaw and a piece of tape covering his mouth. 

"Well, isn't that a lovely sight." However unexpected, it _is_ an interesting view. Seeing the boy so powerless, tied up, barely able to move. Eric _loves_ seeing him like that. 

Jeanine told him that Four came into their HQ the day before and claimed he would only speak to Eric. Judging by the fact that he is here, none of Jeanine's and Max's methods of persuasion worked. Which means Four must be really stubborn to hold through physical and mental torture just to talk to him.

"Let's see what you have to say, Number boy." He walks up to Four and rips the tape off his face. The boy hisses as it tears up the wound on his bruised lip. A drop of blood forms there and the tip of Four's tongue slides over it. Four doesn't look up at first, keeping his head down. He rolls his shoulders slightly and tilts his head to the right and then to the left, clicking the stiif joints. Eric looks up and down the boy's body noticing the dried blood on the black t-shirt.

Finally, for the first time since Eric came into the room, Four lifts his eyes to look at him. Eric is taken aback how vulnerable Four seems for a second. Not because of this situation, he realizes, not because he was beaten up and most likely put into another simulation. Because of something else entirely. Eric loses himself in the blue irises until Four's words bring him out of it.

The boy's eyes are calm, and his voice mocking, when he asks, "Do they trust you, Eric? Jeanine, Max or who the hell else you work for. Do they trust you?"

The question is surprising and Eric finds himself unable to answer. "I don't work for them. I work _with_ them." A part of him knows it's stupid to think Jeanine sees him as an equal. He's young enough to be her son and except for his blood lust, what really does he have to offer her? Unconditional loyalty? Not in this life.

Four chuckles. 

"Is that a yes?'

"The matter of trust in our leadership is not something you should be concerned with, given the circumstances." Eric nods at the chair Four is tied to and smirks even though the sight of the boy that seems so comfortable in his place us unnerving. _He came here for a reason_ , Eric reminds himself. _There's something he wants_.

"I'm exactly where I want to be. I came here for a reason." The boy almost repeats the same words that are stuck in Eric's mind. It fazes him more than it should. Four's smugness is so annoying that Eric snaps back at him.

"And what's that?"

"You haven't answered my question," Four continues calmly. He talks slowly and quietly but Eric can hear every word as if it is spoken into his ear. "I told them I would only talk to you and here you are. Yet, we're in a room with at least three cameras and those are just the ones I noticed while they were dragging me in here. They're watching and listening to everything that's happening here." He pauses and smirks weakly, the trials of the last few weeks clearly weighing on him more than he'd prefer to show. "I won't talk unless you order to shut everything off."

"And why would I do that?" Eric snaps back again, unable to keep himself calm. He can't yet understand the rules of the game Four is playing here and it's starting to drive him crazy.

"Because you're gonna want to hear what I have to say. I'm tied up and can't hurt you. What are you - scared?"

It pisses Eric off. He walks up to Four and kicks him in the abdomen, causing the chair to fall backwards and forcing a groan out of the boy. He crouches above him and puts one of his knees on Four's chest. The boy shuts his eyes for a few seconds hissing and breathing sharply bacause of the obvious pain. Then he looks straight into Eric's eyes and mouths "I need to talk to you".

Eric doesn't say a word, getting up and slamming the door behind him, leaving Four on the floor.

***

Four lays on the floor for what feels like ten or fifteen minutes. It could've been an hour for all he knows, because his head throbs so much he will pass out if someone hits him again. His arms, which were already bent at an uncomfortable angle, are now pressed to the floor by his body and it hurts like hell. Whatever bruises he has on his torso don't seem to matter anymore, although he would prefer Eric not to kick him again.

Just as he thinks that, he hears a click and someone enters. He feels dizzy when that someone pulls his chair up too quickly, and has to close his eyes to stop the room from spinning. When he opens them he sees Eric's chunky boots two feet away from his chair.

"You have ten minutes. Then the cameras turn back on."

Four is not an idiot. He knows they still have a way to listen to everything that's going on in the room. He knew that when he came here. He knew that he'd have to choose his words carefully. His headache makes it hard to think and he needs to take a few moments to focus.

He slowly lifts his head to look at Eric, _really_ look. Glance over his body, count every piercing on his head and wonder when the boy had time to get that top one in his left ear. It wasn't there when Eric held a gun to his head in the Abnegation sector. Four would've noticed. He always notices the little things. Like how Eric is impatientle tapping his toes ever so slightly. How he crosses his arms on his chest even though he knows he doesn't hav to be defencive in Four's presence. Never has.

He feels the waves of tension coming off Eric and starts talking.

"In any war," he says. "Spies are the best assets. _Every side needs a spy._ " He pauses here, looks Eric in the eyes, tring to make sure the boy understands what he means. It's difficult to read Eric in normal circumstances and what is going on now is far from that. "I know you have one. However smart he may be, Peter is certainly less stealthy than you would like. He leaks you parts of our plans, sure, but not the good stuff. Not the stuff that would actually matter in the long run. We don't let him hear that, because let's be honest, no one ever trusted Peter. No one ever will. And Caleb too, by the way." He chuckles as Eric's brows fly up. "Do you seriously expect me to trust a guy who _chose_ to be Erudite? You need a better spy."

Eric can't seem to hold a laugh.

"You want to spy for us? Sell out Divergents and factionless plans? That's bullshit." A smirk is permanently glued to Eric's lips and Four can't tear his eyes away. He watches the boy's mouth as he speaks. It's been so long since he could look at Eric properly, without having to steal short glances in the hallways. He gets distracted in his features and almost startles as Eric speaks again. "Why would I believe you wanna do that?"

Four doesn't avert his gaze from Eric's mouth.

"Let's just say I've reevaluated my beliefs concerning what I need." Only then he looks into Eric's eyes again and lowers his voice. "Concerning _who_ I need."

Four knows this is to honest, to out in the open. He never thought he had any aptitude for Candor but right here in this moment he feels like splitting his chest open and showing Eric every inch of his heart. It scares him, sure, but he chose to be Dauntless for a reason. To keep going regardless of any fear. _In spite of it._

Eric seems taken aback and Four just keeps staring him in the eyes. He decides to take a chance and whispers.

"Untie me, I won't attack, I promise." Eric's brows shoot up from the boldness of his statement and Four realizes he can take it down a notch. He knows the right words to show Eric his intentions. "You can leave my hands _cuffed if you want to_."

That does it. Four can see it in Eric's eyes when the boy remembers. The day after the third stage of initiation. Those words, that intonation. Four breathes deep as Eric walks behind him and loosens the rope that ties him to the chair, before taking it off and kneeling to his sides to free his feet. He still looks at the opposite wall as Eric slides back into his view.

Four meets his eyes as he stands up slowly, groaning from the pain in the sore muscles. He stretches his arms slightly behind his back and sees Eric's hand gripping the gun on his hip. It surprises him. After everything they've been through Four thinks Eric should know that if he wanted to hurt him, he would've done it earlier, when the former Erudite was near him. 

He straightens as much as he can and takes a tentative step towards Eric. The boy doesn't move. He looks tense and the strain in his arms shows the muscles in their ful glory. Four alllows himself to remember touching them. Just for a second. They look each other in the eye as Four steps again and again until he's less than a feet away from Eric. 

He takes another deep breath and Eric's smell is suddenly everywhere. Sweat and gunpowder and metal. He's missed it. Missed breathing it in after the training. Missed tasting it with his tongue.

Suddenly Four is ovewhelmed with need and he can't help it when he leans a few inches closer and whispers, "Can I?"

Eric seems dazed too but the sound of Four's voice brings him out of it. He releases the grip on his gun and whispers back. "You didn't used to ask before."

***

The sight of Four merely inches away from him makes Eric want to hurt him. In a good way. For old times' sake. He smirks hearing Four say, "Wrong. You didn't."

He sees the need in the boy's eyes, in the way he moves and knows what has to happen.

"Oh that's right. I just got what I wanted. And right now I want you," he presses his index finger to the middle of Four's chest and hears his breath catch before he adds. "On your knees."

Either his vision is still not fully recovered from the recent concussion or he actually sees Four sway at those words. But then he hears a barely audible "No".

" _No_?"

"Cause you won't let me do it after." Four's pupils are dilated and his breath is uneven. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and when he opens them there's that vulnerability again. Not because of what Eric is asking, but because of how much he too wants it.

"Don't move," Eric orders.

Four closes his eyes and stands still. Except he doesn't, because he is trembling, Eric realizes. It so bizarre to see how a boy - almost a man, really - so strong in the eyes of others trembles in need of his touch. In need of _him_.

Eric leans slightly to the left and gets his mouth closer to the other boy's ear. "Look at how you're shaking. So needy. So pathetic. You're _pathetic_ , Four. What would your Stiff girlfriend say if she saw you now?"

Then he licks along the side of his ear and chuckles lightly to Four's sharp intake of breath. He blows on the wet skin and he swears, he can hear how fast Four's heart is beating. It stirs something inside of him. To see the boy like that. Craving his touch. He feels powerful, something he hasn't felt for a very long time. Since common showers and awkward touches and silent moans.

"I don't care." Four says, his voice barely more than a whisper and Eric can't even remember the question he asked, when the boy continues in this quiet pleading voice. " _Please_ can I just..."

Eric's palm lands in the middle of his stomach and slides slowly up. It stops when his long fingers wrap around Four's neck and squeese lightly. He caresses Four's neck with his thumb before moving the index finger up to graze his stubble. Then suddenly he grips his jaw and pulls the boy closer to smash their mouths together.

Four's body goes slack. He tilts his head at the right angle and opens his mouth to let Eric's tongue in. He doesn't fight, but lets Eric do whatever he wants. _Just how he likes it_.

Eric's kisses are not soft, never have been, and he terrorizes Four's mouth with his own, biting his tongue and lips, using his hand to force the boy's jaw to open more. It might be the ringing in his ears from the concussion he got last night, or he might be affected by this more than he wants to admit, but Eric's head spins faster than the knives Four throws so well.

He pulls away and smirks at the sight of Four leaning after him to catch his lips again. He tightens the grip on the boy's jaw and pushes him back.

"On your knees now, Tobias," he says his real name slowly, syllable after syllable, knowing well how it affects the boy.

He knows it's stupid, knows that despite what Jeanine said she's most likely still monitoring everything that's going on in this room, but he doesn't care. Not right now, when the second the boy's name leaves his lips he drops down hitting his knees on the metal floor. Not right now, when he presses his face to Eric's hardening cock through his pants.

Against all reason, Eric unclaps the gun holster from his hip and shoves it to the side. Using one hand to grab Four's hair and pull his head back, he unzips his pants and shoves them down so they rest on his thighs. He then presses the boy's face back to his growing erection, shivering from the feeling of hot breath against it.

Four glides his mouth up to the top of Eric's underwear and the former Erudite hums approvingly.

"Use your mouth, Number boy, just like that." His grip tightens in the boy's hair. Four scrapes his teeth against Eric's stomach a little and catches the hem of his underwear between them. He pulls down until Eric's boxer briefs meet his pants. Straightening as much as he can, Four finally meets his eyes and suddenly it's almost too much.

Four's head is barely inches from his cock, his eyes look into Eric's and there are no irises anymore - just blackness - and his mouth is open and he's panting and his breath feels _oh so good_ on Eric's hot skin. It's unbearable so Eric uses his hand in the boy's hair to guide his mouth where it needs to be - on his dick.

He relaxes his grip just a little and says "You know what to do". And Four does.

***

It's been a few years since he's done it, but he still remembers everything.

He remembers that he has to distract himself from the not-so-pleasant smell. Breathe through his nose. Open his mouth and put his tongue out. Mind the gag reflex. So he does.

He moves the flat of his tongue on the underside of Eric's almost fully hard cock and resist the urge to smile when he hears the other boy's ragged breath. He licks the head and closes his lips around the small ball of piercing right at the tip. Eric bucks his hips and the head of his cock slides into Four's mouth.

Four tightens his lips and moves down the length until he can't do it without discomfort and then moves back up. He swirls the tongue around the tip and hums closing his mouth around the head again. He bobs up and down for a few minutes and hums at the familiar pressure in his mouth. Eric's breath is uneven above him, and the boy is starting to produce quiet moans and groans with every movement of Four's head. Four knows what that means. A little longer and...

"Look at me."

That.

Eric gives an order, his voice raspy, and it goes straight to Four's dick. Eric pulls painfully at his hair and forces him to tilt his head up, eyes closed, half of the boy's cock still in his mouth. Eric pushes roughly in, farther than Four took him and says " _Look. At. Me._ " thrusting with each word.

It hurts because Four is out of practice but also because Eric's movements are quick and violent. All Four can do is try not to gag as Eric's cock slides into his throat with every thrust. He focuses on the obscene sounds they make, on the feel of saliva dripping down his chin, on the sharp pain in his jaw from this morning's beating, on the stinging in his eyes as a few tears roll down his cheek. It's hard to breathe but Eric's grip is tight in his hair as the boy fucks his mouth. He starts losing the rhythm and speaks, his breath ragged and voice coarse.

"You don't want me to ruin my clothes now do you? And we can't leave any traces for Jeanine to find. You're gonna have to swallow, Number boy. To the last drop, you hear me?" Four is trying to catch a breath as Eric slows down and almost pulls out. "I said do you hear me? You're gonna swallow like the little bitch that you are. Aren't you, Tobias?"

And there it is, his real name again. There's nothing he can do now. There's no escape. He's addicted and he doesn't want to get clean. He thought he did, but here, standing on his knees with his hands behind his back and a cock in his mouth he knows that any attempt is futile. He locks eyes with Eric and blinks slowly, confirming.

That's all it takes for Eric to start thrusting again, fast and rough and still slightly painful. Four's cock throbs, his jaw hurts like hell and his eyes are watering again. He feels it seconds before it happens - Eric looses the rhythm completely and groans long and loud before coming down Four's throat. He thrusts a few times and pulls out letting the other boy lick his head and the piercing in it.

Four sits back on his heels as Eric puts his underwear and pants on. The boy's breath is ragged and the pleading look is something he knows he should avoid but he can't. He just can't.

Eric turns away, picks up his gun, puts it back on his hip and starts towards the door.

"Eric!" Four chokes on the word and coughs. His throat is sore, his jaw aches and he is so hard he feels like he's going to die from that pain alone. Eric half-turns his head. He wants to beg but repeats what he said earlier instead. " _Every side needs a spy_. Think about it." And he can't resist adding a quiet "Please" before Eric walks out of the door leaving him hard and on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back.

***

Hours pass before someone comes back into the room. They pick him up from where he's fallen to his side from exhaustion. They drag him up some stairs and around a miriad of corridors before throwing him in the middle of a brightly lit room right in front of Jeanine Matthews.

"That's an unexpected offer you've made us Mr. Eaton. Why do you think we'll believe you?" Her voice is loud and monotone and Four's ears have to stop ringing before he can answer.

"Because you have no other choice. You won't get to Tris without me. Whatever you need her for, I can get her here eventually, if you promise not to kill her." It's hard to talk and Four is short of breath by the end. He almost falls face first to the floor, but a firm hand grips his shoulder and keeps him steady.

Jeanine pauses before answering. "Tempting. But what I don't understand is what you get out of it." She sounds genuinely puzzled. _A puzzled Erudite, that's new_ , thinks Four. He's too tired to play games at this point so he answers straight away. Maybe that's the Candor in him.

"That's gonna stay between me and Eric," he says confidently looking her in the eyes, and he hears the person holding his shoulder chuckle. The sound is so familiar Four doesn't have to look to know that it's him. "Make a choice Jeanine. Accept my offer or kill me. That's all you can do."

***

Five days later Eric puts on a hidden microphone, as well as a little signal amplifier, in case Four decides to take him too far away from the city. He knows that part was specifically mentioned as something Eric _wasn't_ supposed to do but Jeanine is to smart to trust him. Both of them, really.

By the time he reaches the predetermined building he's all sweaty under his Dauntless uniform. He doesn't hear a single thing inside the building so he just goes in. He sweeps the floors from top to bottom. Nothing. No one.

He finds Four in the basement, just as promised.

"You came," the boy says and there is a tiredness to his voice. One he's been trying to hide the last time they say each other, Eric realizes. The boy looks exhausted, but there's a hint of a smile on his lips "Good. We need to talk about..."

Eric doesn't let him finish the sentence by clapping a hand over his lips. He didn't think Four would be stupid enough to actually trust him to come here without any wire. Four's eyes are unexpectedly amused as they gleam reflecting the midday sun shining through the hole at the top of the left wall. Four slowly takes his hand away from his lips but doesn't let go.

"We're in a Faraday Cage. It..."

"Blocks out any electromagnetic signal from the outside, including the wire I'm wearing" Eric finishes for him, old knowledge from the time he was Erudite resurfacing.

"Exactly. Now how about we talk about how every side needs a spy, including _ours_ ," he smiles again, wearily. "Because we don't have much time until Jeanine's men come here and..."

Eric interrupts him again, shoving Four back until he hits the wall. He slams their mouths together and lets all other thoughts drift away. Jeanine won't come. She'll think he got killed and certainly won't want to get his body. They've got time. And there's so much he wanted to do to Four for the last few years, that he doesn't even know where to start.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda all over the place but what I tried to show with this fic is how Four persuaded Eric to change sides by sucking his cock.


End file.
